


公主秘闻5

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 妹妹看姐姐舔棒棒糖





	公主秘闻5

5.  
不算深交更谈何密友，在98位练习生里充其量是关系比较好的“熟悉的人”。  
“是不错的景色呢！”上原润夸张地拍着巴掌，“我会替你们保密的……如果二次公演投票后你们都在我排名之下的话。”  
祥生就着蹲下的动作，脸埋在阴影里，没有发声。  
“上原くん，你是认真的吗？”瑠姫双手插进兜里，垂下眼皮，语气波澜不惊，“英雄归国重来好不容易积累起的大众好感，如果因为‘造谣’而败坏了，恐怕得不偿失吧。”  
“如果录像了呢？”  
“SNS使用禁止难道上原くん不知道？”  
“存储进相机再交给媒体大概没有问题吧……”上原润故作思考状。  
头顶上方的树叶窸窣作响，纵使无力回天变得枯黄，也不愿折服于地心引力轻易落下。  
“你（きさま）想怎么样？”祥生慢慢站起身，“排名是无法控制的，但绝对不会松懈一分。所有人都是赌上一切来的，我想你也在国外有无所适从的时候吧？”  
上原润扯扯嘴角：“所以我比谁都想赢。”  
将心比心失败，祥生丢下一句“随便你”拉住瑠姫准备离开，又被上原润叫住要挟道：“我做得出来。”  
“所以呢？”  
“刚才的景色过于香艳，而我好歹也是成年的Beta。”上原润捏起祥生尖瘦的下巴，弓起食指关节刮他的下颌角，“我硬了可怎么办？”  
肱三头肌咯吱咯吱的响动自骨传声入侵大脑皮层，祥生却无力举起胳膊反抗，耷拉下眼尾失措地看着暴言的人。  
上原润接着说：“如果不想录像被传出去，总要做些牺牲。”  
瑠姫自然听得懂弦外之音，说：“放祥生くん离开，剩下的事情我来承担。”  
“我偶尔也想知道被高贵的Alpha blow job的感觉呢。”上原润轻笑，“大平くん，你看呢？”  
瑠姫嘲笑自己，竟然感到庆幸，这个恼人的Beta并未对资料上两人的属性产生怀疑，可见也没听清刚才两人关于抑制剂的对话。他抢过话：“祥生くん这家伙是母胎solo，连恋人都没有过，怎么会做这种事？”  
“瑠姫くん……”  
“这个时候处男就该闭嘴！”瑠姫煞有介事地斜了祥生一眼，“不是想让我教你更多东西吗？好好学着。”  
上原润没想到SNS上评价很高的王子大人、平日依服在本田康祐身边儒雅的瑠姫脾气这么大，虽然他事后意识到是出于自我保护的虚张声势罢了，但他此刻着实是惊到了。他几乎是被瑠姫推到了马路牙子上，跌坐到那里。  
腰带和拉链在不到一秒的时间内被娴熟地解开，瑠姫将上原润的裤子扒下来，勃发的性器一下子弹出来。  
形状不怎么好看，一丝鄙夷从瑠姫的眼底闪过，他拍打了两下，轻笑道：“这么短啊。”  
扭头对祥生说：“本田康祐的要比这个大多了。”故意带了全名。  
上原润脸上挂不住笑容了，又被唤醒了肌肉对决时输给康祐的记忆，随时都可能萎掉，于是催促道：“处于劣势的可是你们两位啊认清现实行不行。”  
瑠姫握住柱身，短短伸出舌尖舔了舔马眼，是平淡无奇不具备任何吸引力的Beta的味道，他感到有些无聊，鼓起腮帮子，缓缓出了口气，跟旁边正襟危坐看呆了的祥生说：“blow job最能讨男人开心，但愿祥生くん以后用不到。”  
难道不该说“用得到”吗……祥生不好意思问，闭紧了嘴巴在一边观摩。  
瑠姫顺着冠状沟舔了一圈，又用唇部包住牙齿把肉棒含进口中，同时两只手搓揉凉冰冰的囊袋。  
“呃……啊，你真的是Beta吗，白岩くん。”上原润将手指插入瑠姫的发间，舒服地喘息着，“倒像是天赋异禀的Omega。”  
瑠姫吐出硬物，活动下巴放松脸部的肌肉，手上也没闲着，在对方的鼠蹊处按了按，看他享受的表情，倒有了一点成就感：“我当然是了。”  
于是又将手里的东西吞进喉咙中，柔软又紧致的口腔让人差一点缴械投降。  
祥生用力把两只脚丫缩在屁股下面跪好，双手握拳放在膝盖上，一动不敢动。在他的视角看来，沉浸在姑且算是性事中的瑠姫，有说不出的风尘气息，像隐匿于祗园里倚窗而卧吞云吐雾的太夫，眼角还抹着斜飞入云鬓的胭脂红。  
“真美……”祥生察觉到自己失言，咳嗽了一声，“啊，是说月亮。”  
而射精边缘的上原润并没有察觉到这个小插曲，他下意识皱紧眉头准备一泻千里，而就在此时，瑠姫解锁了兜里的手机。  
咔嚓——  
“呼……”瑠姫再一次吐出硬物，清了清嗓子，“《话题选手上原润的高潮颜》，这个标题怎么样？”  
此刻才是真的萎了下去。  
“白岩くん你偷拍我？”  
“彼此彼此。”瑠姫露出大白牙。  
“……”  
“二次公演好好加油，用实力证明一切吧，上原くん。”瑠姫揣好手机，“还有，感谢款待。”  
受到多重惊吓的祥生定了定神，被瑠姫勾起手臂：“祥生くん，走吧。”  
“啊……好。”  
“亲亲。”  
“不要，有那个味道。”  
瑠姫用头顶蹭了蹭祥生通红的脸蛋：“那下次换你。”  
“啊啊不要！……那个，”祥生反握住瑠姫的手臂，“这次，谢谢你，瑠姫くん。”  
“不用，你借我漱口水就好了。”  
“我的是留兰香味的。”  
“薄荷味的有吗？”  
……  
上原润眼看着两个人走远，边提裤子边想，下次说什么也不要再站到两人中间了。

（待续）


End file.
